Let's not do anything stupid, alright?
by babybasschick96
Summary: One-shot. Bucky finds out Steve likes to live a little dangerously and he doesn't take well to it. Slight Steve/Bucky. Rated M for language.


Hello! I own none of this. Quick one-shot about when Bucky finds out that Steve likes to live a little carelessly. I've seen other fics and pictures and edits along the same lines, but this is how I imagine it happening. Slight Bucky/Steve but can be ignored and viewed as simply very friendly/brotherly if that's not particularly your cup of tea. Rated M for language.

Thank you for your time!

"Alright, men!" Steve bounced on the balls of his feet, welcoming the adrenaline as it started to course through his veins before softening just a bit. "Ms. Romanov."

"Cap," she grinned back at him as she doubled checked her weapons along with Wilson, Barton, Bucky, and the other select few agents that had been chosen to go on this mission with them. They were in one of the jets, getting ready to drop in and infiltrate an enemy compound in the depths of the Russian mountains.

"Here's the plan: I'll drop in first, cause a distraction and take out as many of the guards as I can. You guys come in after me and focus on freeing the hostages and taking Bishop and Vladimir and as many of the rest of them as you possibly can into custody. Fury and Stark are coming by in about two hours to pick them up. Lets be ready for them!"

"Yes, sir," the agents answered as Wilson muttered a "yeah, yeah" under his breath.

He knew the routine by now, and so did Clint and Natasha.

This was Bucky's first real mission with Steve since he'd been rescued. He'd done small stuff here and there as a sort of test run of sorts, but this was the first time he'd been put out in the field and there was a reason Tony was coming with Fury later. They hadn't wanted to send Bucky out with Cap at all, but both Cap and Bucky had refused to let the other go without themselves being a part of the mission. There was no way it was happening.

He'd been expecting Steve to suggest something of the type, but he'd also been expecting somebody to speak up and tell Steve how much of an idiot he was being.

He had also expected Steve to wear a parachute.

He was sorely mistaken and he realized so as Steve gave a "try to make it out alive" over his shoulder and headed towards the open gate without even a glance at parachutes lined behind the seats.

"What is he doing?" Bucky asked, glaring at the shield on Steve's back as Bucky froze halfway between where he'd been leaning over and standing up straight. There was no way he was about to do what Bucky thought he was about to do.

"What?" Wilson—the closest person to him—asked before he followed his gaze and realized what Bucky was talking about and went back to what he was doing with a sigh. "Oh, he's going to jump. He doesn't wear a parachute. Doesn't need one."

Wilson ended his statement with a one-armed shrug and Bucky's jaw clenched. Without hesitating he snatched one of the parachutes and closed the distance between he and Steve, knocking Barton over into Natasha on the way.

"Wish me luck, boys! I—" Steve's words were cut short in a choked whine as Bucky grabbed the collar of his uniform his metal arm and jerked him back into the plane. He then proceeded to rip the mask off of his face and the shield off of his back before deftly wresting a parachute onto his back in all of about five seconds.

The rest of the occupants of the jet all snapped into battle stances, the whole thing taking place much to fast for them to completely keep up with it. They had their respective weapons trained on the former Winter Soldier as they feared the worst, but they all hesitated when it was obvious that Steve wasn't fighting back. Honestly, he was too shocked to. It was all happening so fast that he hadn't really comprehended what was happening until Bucky had him pinned up against the wall of the jet, his metal arm pressed into his shoulders while one of his knees pressed itself quite painfully into his thigh.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Bucky snarled, his free hand curling into a fist against the free space between Steve's chest and shoulder. "Walking around jumping out of planes a thousand feet above the ground without a parachute. Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

The look on Bucky's face was absolutely murderous—from the set in his jaw to the angry furrow of his eyebrows—and quite frankly it terrified some of the agents and put Wilson, Natasha and Clint all on edge—but Steve just leaned against the wall limply with open, adoring eyes and a slight blush on his cheeks because for the first time since getting him back, he saw no traces of the Winter Soldier in the man standing before him.

In fact, the man pushing him into the buzzing wall as the cold air whipped around them had never looked more like the Bucky he used to know as he fussed over Steve's safety.

"There is no way you are dropping in there alone and there is no way in hell you're going in as a distraction," Bucky continued his lecture, unclenching his right hand to jab a finger at Steve's chest. "We are not somebody's white knights who only ride into save the princesses after the army's done their job. We are a fucking team and you're going to start acting like it. Do you understand me?"

The rest of the team subconsciously lowered their weapons as they finally had time to process what Bucky was saying and doing and that Steve wasn't going to retaliate. The thought hadn't even occurred to him.

"And under no circumstances will you ever jump out of a plane or any other aircraft without a parachute ever again," he risen up on his toes now and was only a couple of inches away from Steve's face. "I don't care if it's two foot off of the ground. What happened to me was not your fault. Stop punishing yourself by constantly reminding yourself and everybody around you that you could have survived the jump to come rescue me. It was seventy years ago. I'm back now; I'm fine. Get over it. If I find out you do it again I will find the deepest pit in the world and chain you to the bottom of it and snap your precious shield in half. Do you understand me?"

Steve really wanted to argue with him. He wanted to tell him he was wrong and make a sarcastic remark and goad him into a battle of witty of remarks, but Bucky _was_ right—that _was_ why he'd been doing it—and between the arm across his shoulders and the knee pressed near his crotch and the intensity behind Bucky's gaze, he was dangerously close to seriously embarrassing himself in front of his team. So, he just gave a small nod of his head instead.

"Understood."

"Good boy," Bucky's posture relaxed though he still kept Steve pinned to the wall as he leaned forward and pressed the briefest of kisses to his lips. If any of the other occupants of the jet gave any indications of surprise at the unexpected display of affection, neither one of then cared enough to notice as their eyes fluttered back open to look at each other. "We will all drop on the compound. We will attack the guards and provide back up for each other as we go and we will all rescue the hostages and take Bishop and Vladimir into custody together. Understood?"

"Understood," Cap repeated himself, not blushing nearly as badly this time.

"Awesome," Bucky nodded his head once, removing his knee from Steve's leg as he bent down and picked up the shield from where it had fallen next to them on the floor and handed it to Steve. "Any questions?"

"Nope!" Steve answered, fitting the shield onto his arm as he rolled his shoulders experimentally.

"Alright," Bucky said evenly as his metal hand tightened around Steve's upper arm and without further comment drug him the five steps to the end of the gate and shoved Steve out of the jet. "Good luck, then."

Steve fell silently for a second, as completely and utterly shocked as the rest of the team at Bucky's actions, before he snapped out of it and hollered up at Bucky good naturedly, "Hey! That wasn't fair! I didn't get to kiss you back."

"Yeah, yeah," Bucky waved a hand over his shoulder as he turned around to grab his own parachute and his modified mask before it was his turn to follow him.

Steve's laughter rang through the air even over the jet's engines and with how far away he'd fallen after he'd flipped over onto his stomach and held his arms and his legs out to help slow his decent some. Thankfully, the pilot had circled back around while Bucky had been threatening him and they were still over the compound.

The rest of the group stood around in shock for a moment, not sure of how to take whatever had just happened, before Clint and Nat shared a look and shrugged at each other before taking running leaps out of the jet after Cap. Wilson had shaken himself out of his own stupor and followed a couple seconds later. The was hardly the weirdest thing any of the three of them had ever seen on the job (hell, Steve and Bucky were over ninety years old and so was Natasha and they frequently worked with and fought against gods), and they'd all three figured out that it was generally best to just go with it when something they didn't expect happened.

It made life much easier than trying to analyze every single thing.

The agents followed soon after and only Bucky was left standing on the back gate by himself. He surveyed the scene before him, the Russian mountains and the flashing lights of the compound below as they prepared for attack and the 8 bodies flying through the air between them. His eyes narrowed as they landed on Steve's figure, all decked out in his blue Captain America's uniform and Bucky realized belatedly that Steve had forgotten his helmet.

Typical.

Bucky had thought about grabbing it and taking it down with him and wresting it back on to Steve's head like he'd wrestled it off, but then he shook his head and jumped out of the jet without it. It would serve the bastard right if he got shot in the head and died because he didn't have a helmet on.

Who jumped out of a plane and ran into rapid gunfire without a helmet on? Idiot.

Bucky free fell for a second, adjusting to the wind pushing back his hair before he pushed his arms out in front of himself and forced his body into a straight line as he felt himself slice through the air like a knife. He smirked as he saw Steve's figure getting bigger and bigger as he slowly caught up with him and hoped that there would be enough time for the two to snark at each other some more before they touched down.


End file.
